John Kratos
John Kratos (Sparta, Grecia, 05/05/1977) è un wrestler greco sotto contratto con la World Bloody Fight Federation, dove combatte con il suo nome completo, e La Playa Wrestling Stars, dove lotta semplicemente come Kratos. Il lottatore milita nella WBFF Wrestling a partire dal 2005 ed ha preso parte ad alcuni eventi organizzati dalla R-Pro. Biografia Infanzia e primi anni nel Wrestling Nato nel 1977 a Sparta, Kratos ha sempre considerato il suo luogo di nascita come 'speciale', a tal punto da promettere a se stesso di voler diventare famoso per poter parlare di questo luogo glorioso. Fratello maggiore di due figli, John divenne fin da giovanissimo un fan del Wrestling, cominciando ad allenarsi in palestra per formare il suo fisico per poi prendere lezioni di Wrestling già da adolescente. Tuttavia, la morte accidentale del fratello Kyrios lo spinse ad abbandonare i suoi progetti di diventare un lottatore. Il lottatore ha deciso di non spiegare ufficialmente cos'ha fatto dalla fine degli anni '90 al 2004. Nel gennaio 2003 si trasferì negli USA a Nashville, Tennessee, decidendo di riprendere ad allenarsi per diventare un lottatore, così il suo debutto in una federazione di Wrestling venne rimandato al lontano 2005, quando Kratos aveva già 28 anni. La gimmick da lui interpretata gli parve chiara fin dall'inizio: The Greek Warrior, il guerriero spartano. Vita Privata Nel 2015, Kratos ha dichiarato in un'intervista di essere ancora scapolo e di non avere alcuna intenzione di sposarsi, in quanto non considera il matrimonio in sintonia con il suo pensiero. Ha intrapreso una relazione con la lottatrice della WBFF Wrestling Sara Slaughter. La conclusione burrascosa della relazione ha successivamente portato al licenziamento della lottatrice. Pensa di trasferirsi in Grecia quando avrà finito la sua attività come lottatore negli Stati Uniti, dove risiede tuttora a Nashville, Tennessee. Si considera un ateo convinto ed amante della mitologia greca. WBFF Wrestling (2005-2012) Background fittizio del personaggio (WBFF Wrestling) Quella che segue è la storia di finzione, che assolutamente non riguarda eventi reali della vita del lottatore, anche se lui stesso ha scelto di portare sullo schermo temi come l'abbandono paterno e la morte del fratello minore, mischiandoli con la finzione del suo personaggio. Cresciuti a Sparta, John Kratos e suo fratello Kyrios sono stati istruiti dal padre alla mitologia greca. Nel 1990, in un'incidente stradale sua madre e suo fratello perdono la vita, mentre il padre si allontana per dedicarsi alle sue ricerce scientifiche. In realtà, John viene inserito nel Progetto Olimpo, un esperimento scientifico che serve a testare il potere di una convinzione innescata nella mente, nel suo caso una forte fede negli dei dell'Olimpo, che compaiono dinnanzi a lui come 'visioni mistiche'. Per tutti gli anni seguenti, Kratos entra in contatto con gli dei, che gli affidano il compito di portare nel mondo la gloria di Sparta. La sua vita è una guerra personale contro il mondo intero per mostrare a tutti che gli dei dell'Olimpo sono reali. Tuttavia, il Greek Warrior, dopo una visione di suo fratello Kyrios, inizia a dubitare delle visioni e comincia a temere di essere pazzo. Per testare la sua follia, pugnala al petto Kyrios, vedendolo morire, ma il suo cadavere non è più presente, in quanto si trattava di una sua visione. A quel punto, Kratos intraprende un viaggio per giungere alla verità sulle visioni degli dei, ormai convinto che si tratti di una forma di malattia mentale. Infatti, il greco scopre l'esistenza del Progetto Olimpo, ma rimane sorpreso nel sapere che uno fra i tre responsabili era suo padre. Decide di punirli dando una spietata caccia all'uomo e riesce a 'giustiziare' due di loro, lasciando il padre per ultimo, mentre sta dando un comizio universitario in cui vuole svelare al mondo l'esistenza degli dei. È il cuore del padre a cedere quando John non è in grado di far nulla nei suoi confronti, ma prima di morire rivela al figlio di aver scoperto che gli dei dell'Olimpo sono realmente esistenti. John Kratos decide di non credere alle sue parole e, nella solitudine, le visioni cessano definitivamente. Il nuovo obiettivo dello spartano è dunque di mantenere alta la gloria della sua nazione, ma allo stesso tempo vuole portare il 'vero Io' di ogni individuo in quella che lui definisce Chaotic Existence, ovvero l'Esistenza Caotica. Il Caos salva le persone perché toglie ogni maschera che devono tenere nella società. Dunque, Kratos cerca così di 'salvare' alcuni suoi avversari, combattendoli per renderli discepoli del Caos, combattendo inoltre chi segue l'Ordine naturale nella sua esistenza. Debutto - I primi mesi senza vittorie a Death Shiver Il debutto di John Kratos in WBFF Wrestling avvenne il 22 ottobre 2005 a Death Shiver, subito in una sfida valida per il WBFF Deadly Shiver Championship contro Euginio in un Hell in a Hole match, vinto proprio dal suo avversario. Il lottatore provò nuovamente a conquistare la cintura la settimana seguente in un Fatal 4 Way match in cui Euginio sconfisse Kratos, Denny Locker e Captain Devil. Il 4 novembre Kratos affrontò Captain Devil in un #1 contender match per la cintura Deadly Shiver. Ancora una volta, il Greek Warrior venne sconfitto. Nonostante le disfatte subite, l'11 novembre il lottatore ebbe la possibilità di essere promosso in uno dei due roster principali in una 6 men Elimination Chamber, ma fu il primo ad essere eliminato. Dopo un'altra sconfitta in seguito contro il Team Latino, Kratos venne rilegato a lottare per la seconda cintura, l'Universal Championship. In un King of the Palace match, Kratos arrivò ad un passo dalla vittoria, ma fu Chris Stefler ad avere la meglio. Senza aver mai vinto un match, il Greek Warrior viene inserito nella 10 men Elimination Chamber del roster di Extreme Hell, insieme ad altri lottatori di Death Shiver. Il lottatore fu in grado di resistere a lungo e venne eliminato dal vincitore Garet Jax, che divenne il nuovo Hardcore Champion. Grazie alla sua prestazione, Kratos partecipò ad un tag team match a Bloody Desperation in coppia con Chris Stefler contro Bruce Borgetti ed MV3, venendo sconfitto. L'aumento di popolarità e le prime vittorie Un'altra grande opportunità per John Kratos fu il match di qualificazione al Turmoil Death match di Freezing Evolution contro Jack Leone, vinto da Mr. Attitude, ma che permise comunque al Greek Warrior di partecipare al pay per view affrontando Crazy Matthew in un Barbed Wire Ropes match. Fu lì che Kratos vinse la sua prima sfida, per di più in un evento a pagamento. Kratos si trovò ormai parte del roster di Extreme Hell ed il suo primo feud fu contro un altro lottatore proveniente da Death Shiver: Matt Jordan. I due si affrontarono in ppv a The People's Choice 2006, dove il Greek Warrior ebbe la meglio sul rivale grazie alla Last Breath. Tuttavia i due ebbero un rematch a Bloody Desperation il 13 marzo, dove Jordan ebbe la sua rivincita. Ebbe inizio un feud fra il Greek Warrior e "The Sword" Mick Trevor, che ebbe il suo picco a The Last War 2006, quando Kratos vinse la rivalità in un Fans Bring the Weapons match. Era ormai il mese di aprile e per il Greek Warrior si stava avvicinando una grande opportunità di carriera. Survival Champion per 24 ore Il 13 aprile, Kratos sconfisse The Lost Soul (l'ex Destroyer) in un match di qualificazione per il pay per view Symphony of Darkness. Tuttavia, a causa degli screzi con Sylvia Madison ed il New Doom Syndacate, Kratos dovette affrontare anche Maximo la settimana seguente, riuscendo a batterlo. Venne concretizzata una sfida a quattro lottatori per il Survival Championship detenuto dal membro del New Doom Syndacate Brystol Squibb. Il 30 aprile, a Symphony of Darkness 2006, in un House of Abduction match, John Kratos sconfisse Brystol Squibb, Maximo e Captain Devil, ottenendo così il suo primo titolo in carriera: il Survival Championship. La sera seguente, Sylvia Madison, ormai con grande potere in suo possesso, costrinse Kratos a consegnare la cintura di Survival Champion per via di un accordo con la New Wrestling Promotion, che saltò all'ultimo momento, ma Kratos non ebbe più la cintura guadagnata, data da Sylvia Madison al wrestler Brock Johnson. Partì immediatamente un feud fra Kratos e Johnson, che si concretizzò in una sfida non titolata ma valevole per il torneo Survivor of the Ring 2006, in cui la 360° Star sconfisse sia il Greek Warrior che Bryan Kazama in uno Scaffold Steel Cage match. Finì così la rincorsa titolata del lottatore. Kratos vs Kazama - la relazione con Sara Slaughter I due sconfitti nello stesso match a Survivor of the Ring, Kratos e Kazama, continuarono la rivalità in corso. Il Greek Warrior venne sedotto da Sara Slaughter, che assumette un potere maggiore ad Extreme Hell arrivando a gestire i match. La Slaughter si sentì minacciata da un lottatore ed i sospetti di Kratos caddero su Bryan Kazama. Il Greek Warrior svolgeva dunque il ruolo di guardia del corpo della donna di potere. Il 29 giugno ad Extreme Hell Kratos sconfissee The XXXtremizer e lanciò il segnale a Kazama di volerlo combattere. Il duello avvenne a Blood River 2006 il 2 luglio, in un 30 Minutes Iron Man Death match. Il vincitore fu Kratos, capace di resistere per tutta la sfida ed uscire a testa alta. A Bloody Desperation, Kratos venne ufficialmente spedito nel roster di Extreme Hell, mentre Kazama lanciò una minaccia a Sara Slaughter. La minaccia si concretizzò quando Sara Slaughter venne trovata morente dopo la scoperta shock che lei era la sorella di Kazama. Anche se ufficialmente si trattava di un colpo al cuore, Kratos era convinto che la causa fosse proprio Kazama e della sua rivelazione. Nelle settimane seguenti la collera del Greek Warrior si concretizzò con attacchi brutali nei confronti dello Scorpione. Il 13 luglio Kratos ebbe l'occasione di combattere nel torneo per l'assegnazione del #1 contender alla cintura mondiale, tuttavia venne sconfitto da Garet Jax, con Kazama ad ironizzare sulla sua disfatta e sulla morte di Sara, di cui non importava nulla. La battaglia decisiva fra il The Spartan e The Scorpion avvenne a Blood River 2006, il 30 luglio, in una Greek House of Gods match. La vendetta non tardò ad arrivare, con una vittoria impressionante a favore di Kratos. Nota: la 'morte' di Sara Slaughter era una storyline, addirittura era previsto il suo ritorno dalla parte di Kazama, ma a causa dei pessimi rapporti nella vita reale fra lei e Kratos la storia venne abbandonata e la 'morte' fu considerata canonica. Kratos vs Dracomir; Kratos vs Kazama III & IV - la perdita della fede negli dei Gli screzi fra Garet Jax e John Kratos che erano già iniziati durante i mesi precedenti, si concretizzarono ad Extreme Hell il 3 agosto 2006, con il Luckyman che derise la fede negli dei dell'Olimpo del lottatore, provocandolo. Il loro confronto vide a sorpresa la vittoria del Greek Warrior. La settimana seguente, in un tematico Grecia vs Germania ispirato dal calcio, Kratos ebbe la meglio su Rudolph Schneider. Mentre un rematch con Jax sembrava imminente, fu il santone Dan Dracomir ad osservare Kratos, volendo distruggere le sue 'illusioni di fede', cercando di mostrargli la via del dolore come salvezza assoluta. Le parole del santone lo colpirono nel profondo e Kratos scoprì nel frattempo che gli dei si trattavano di illusioni, dunque si presentò come un 'uomo nuovo'. La sfida fra Kratos e Dracomir avvenne a Gates of Hell 2006, in uno strano Prayer match, in cui fu proprio Dracomir ad avere la meglio grazie alla sua fede. Dopo questa sconfitta, se ne approfittò Bryan Kazama, ambizioso e desideroso di riprendersi la gloria, lanciando una sfida definitiva a Kratos per Stop The Panic 2006, che si disputò il 10 settembre. In un Hell in a Cell match, Kratos ebbe la meglio, arrivando a vincere tutti gli scontri in pay per view contro il rivale. Tuttavia, non fu nemmeno quello l'atto finale del loro feud. I due si affrontarono nel soprannominato The Last match il 21 settembre ad Extreme Hell. Fu ancora Kratos a vincere. Kratos nel Team WBFF vs New Doom Syndacate Venne svelato con un filmato che John Kratos era stato ingaggiato nel New Doom Syndacate e la vera ragione per cui Sylvia gli tolse la cintura di Survival Champion a fine aprile fu che il Greek Warrior non si sottomise alla volontà del team. Questo fece di Kratos un portavoce dei sentimenti presenti fra i rappresentati della WBFF Wrestling, mentre The End of an Era si stava avvicinando e poteva rappresentare una rivoluzione interna nel caos di vittoria del New Doom Syndacate di Sylvia Madison. Il rivale principale del Greek Warrior era Brystol Squibb, suo nemico naturale. Il 12 ottobre, ad Extreme Hell Kratos subì l'assalto di Brock Johnson e Sylvia Madison, ritrovandosi tramortito. Il Greek Warrior divenne ufficialmente un membro del Team WBFF a Bloody Desperation del 16 ottobre, intervenendo a favore di Dibbio contro Robert Dumas. Il Greek Warrior diede poi il suo supporto a Bruce Borgetti, leader del Team WBFF, mentre Jack Leone divenne il manager della fazione della federazione. I War Games fra Team WBFF e New Doom Syndacate si tennero a The End of an Era 2006, il 29 ottobre. Il leader era Bruce Borgetti, i compagni di Kratos erano Denny Leone, The LT e Dibbio, mentre nel New Doom Syndacate erano presenti Brock Johnson, Crystal Houghton, Ashton Filligan, Brystol Squibb e Robert Dumas. Grazie alla sopravvivenza di Borgetti, fu il Team WBFF ad avere la meglio. Kratos vs Roman - l'orgoglio nazionale La vittoria del Team WBFF non servì ad impedire a Kratos di rischiare la carriera di lottatore ad Extreme Hell del 2 novembre, quando lui e Brystol Squibb misero la carriera in palio in un Hardcore match, vinto dal Greek Warrior, soddisfatto di ritirare il nemico. C'era ormai un altro lottatore interessato a Kratos, quasi ossessionato da lui: Psycho Roman. I due lottatori arrivano faccia a faccia il 16 novembre ad Extreme Hell, dimostrando l'odio reciproco, l'incapacità di chiarirsi. La settimana seguente Roman atterra il Greek Warrior e lui lo ringrazia perché "il guerriero si è risvegliato." Ad Extreme Rumble Kratos viene eliminato da Bruce Borgetti, ma ha il tempo di colpirsi duramente con Roman. Il 30 novembre Roman assume dei senzatetto per aggredire Kratos, lanciandogli una sfida per Bloody Desperation. Il loro match è un No Holds Barred, che vede il successo del romano. La vendetta arriva la settimana stessa ad Extreme Hell, quando Kratos trafigge il rivale alla milza. I due si affrontano nuovamente il 14 dicembre in un Submission match vinto da The Spartan. A Bloody Desperation del 18 dicembre, Roman sputa sui libri di filosofia provenienti dalla Grecia. Quando il Greek Warrior interviene per aggredirlo, debutta il misterioso Jimmy Lover, maestro dell'amore, che chiede ai due di volersi bene, ma i due si coalizzano per brutalizzarlo. La sfida di WBFF Maniacs II è un Greek Roman Wrestling Fight, che vede il successo di Psycho Roman dopo una sfida breve che di Wrestling ha ben poco. In ogni caso, per il momento rappresenta il capitolo finale di una rivalità che tornerà successivamente. La serie di sconfitte e la pausa dal Wrestling Ferito nell'orgoglio, Kratos combatte contro Alex Condor il 28 dicembre 2006 ad Extreme Hell, ritrovandosi sconfitto. Tuttavia, gli viene data la possibilità per affrontare l'Hazard Syndrome Champion (Combo Champion) Antonio Fargas, ma lui e Scott Collins vengono sconfitti. L'occasione di riscossa arriva quando Kratos unisce le forze con Matt Draven, formando i Powerful Nemesis, contro gli Unbelievable Masterpieces di Scott Collins e Julius Magno. A sorpresa, Magno riesce a sottomettere Kratos con la Magnolock. Il 25 gennaio, ad Extreme Hell Kratos perde anche contro Matt Draven, che abbandona l'idea del tag team. A sorpresa, Kratos è in grado di riprendersi a Freezing Evolution 2007, sconfiggendo per 3-2 Scott Collins in un Pure match. La vittoria al pay per view pare rilanciare Kratos, che decide di lottare come wrestler puro e lontano dalla violenza ad Extreme Hell il primo febbraio in un Final match contro Roman. Tuttavia, il wrestler vince solo per eccesso di pena, ovvero Roman lo massacra e lo infortuna gravemente. The Spartan si ritira temporaneamente dal Wrestling per riprendersi dall'infortunio. Questa disfatta provoca in Kratos il ripudio per il purismo nella lotta ed una ricerca della violenza. Violence Club - il ritorno nell'estate 2007 Il 4 giugno 2007 John Kratos fa il suo ritorno a Bloody Desperation, dopo essersi portato dietro il Deadly Shiver Champion Bass e l'altro lottatore di Death Shiver Avernus. Il loro obiettivo è di mostrare la via della violenza in modo risonante: Violence Club. L'11 giugno, Kratos e Avernus sconfiggono Ifrit e Jonathan Garrett. Il 18 giugno in India il Violence Club fa infuriare il pubblico e Grant Looney, GM di Bloody Desperation, rimprovera la squadra, punendo Kratos e mandandolo contro Xero nel main event in un Wood Cage match. ll Greek Warrior sconfigge Xero e si presenta come una minaccia incontrollabile per Looney. Il 26 giugno dopo il main event il Violence Club distrugge Looney su un tavolo pieno di puntine da disegno. Il "Flame Master" Pixero rifiuta la proposta di unirsi al Violence Club. Ad Extreme Hell, il Violence Club sconfigge il trio di 'barbieri' di Looney in un 3 vs 3 match. Mentre il Violence Club pare inarrestabile, il 18 luglio Garrett sconfigge Kratos ed Hannibal in un Triple Threat match, schienando il cannibale. A Blood River, il Greek Warrior distrugge Julius Magno in un match ad invito aperto. Dopo la sfida, Kratos ha un dibattito verbale con Hannibal e fra i due esplode la rivalità. L'8 agosto ad Extreme Hell, Hannibal causa la sconfitta al Greek Warrior nel suo match contro Oscar Maldido Canzano, mentre il 15 agosto a Bloody Desperation scatta la rissa selvaggia fra lui e The Cannibal. La sfida fra i due si tiene a Gates of Hell 2007, dove Kratos distrugge Hannibal con violenza, arrivando ad infortunarlo in maniera definitiva, portandolo fuori dalle scene. Il periodo seguente si focalizza sulla battaglia con il Purismo, il peggiore nemico del Violence Club è Grant Looney. Il 6 settembre alla Draft Lottery ad Extreme Hell, il Violence Club viene separato nei due show e Kratos si ritrova ad Extreme Hell. Avernus rimane con il suo leader, ma gli causa problemi, sfruttando violenza non necessaria ed interventi non richiesti. Looney si aggiudica il match di debutto contro Bass a Bloody Desperation del 24 settembre. Ad Unleash The Power 2007, Kratos sconfigge Grant Looney in un Greek House of Fun match, ponendo fine alle ambizioni puriste di Mr. Sunshine. Nonostante il trionfo, Kratos prova dei dubbi verso la sua leadership, il 4 ottobre ad Extreme Hell decide di prendersi una pausa per riflettere sul Violence Club, che non sta andando nella direzione auspicata. Infatti il 10 ottobre a Bloody Desperation, il Greek Warrior cede a Bass la leadership del gruppo, pronto a lasciare che sia la nuova generazione di lottatori a prenderne le redini, chiudendo così un capitolo della sua carriera durato diversi mesi. La resa dei conti con Canzano L'obiettivo del Greek Warrior diventa Oscar Maldido Canzano, in particolare vuole fare in modo che lui non entri nel New Doom Syndacate, ed anzi si mette in gioco per entrare lui stesso nella fazione come nemico. I due lottatori combattono insieme contro i veri membri del New Doom Syndacate, Dumas e Jackal, e vengono sconfitti. Il 25 ottobre ad Extreme Hell, il Maldido porta ad un No Contest il match fra Jackal e Kratos, così viene sancito un Three Way match a Wrath of God 2007. In un Lion's Den match, The Spartan schiena Canzano e diventa così un nuovo membro del New Doom Syndacate. A novembre, Kratos prende parte alla November Rain Cup per l'assegnazione del #1 contender alla cintura mondiale, sconfiggendo proprio il Maldido al primo turno. Tuttavia, il New Doom Syndacate si avvale della presenza di Kratos fra i suoi membri per ribaltare la decisione e dare la vittoria a Canzano, gettando così il Greek Warrior fuori dal torneo. The Spartan riesce ad essere coinvolto nella zona titolata, schierandosi con l'Undisputed Champion Stivi ed il leader del Violence Club Bass contro il New Doom Syndacate, formato da Robert Dumas, The Jackal e Crystal Houghton. La sfida si tiene ad Extreme Rumble 2008, dove Crystal è in grado di schienare Stivi e diventare così la nuova campionessa mondiale. Sconfitto, Kratos torna ad essere il leader del Violence Club nella Road to WBFF Maniacs III. Dopo una pausa che dura fino a maggio, il Greek Warrior affronta Brock Johnson in uno Steel Cage match a Bloody Hell! La 360° Star lo sconfigge, andando così nella zona titolata. Il Greek Warrior sconfigge cinque avversari in pochi istanti, ma Canzano si para davanti a lui e lo sfida 'per purificarlo'. La sfida decisiva, l'atto finale fra i due, si tiene a WBFF Maniacs III, il 18 maggio 2008, dove Kratos si impone sul Maldido e chiude così il loro lunghissimo feud. WBFF Wrestling (2014-2015) Il ritorno "a casa", il feud con Canzano Alla riapertura della WBFF Wrestling a fine luglio 2014, Ivan Filitov si presenta come candidato al potere dirigenziale, accompagnato dal figlio Marek. Un misterioso interlocutore lancia minacce ai due russi, così al primo evento in pay per view, Blood River 2014, il 19 settembre 2014, Ivan Filitov chiama il suo 'nemico' e si presenta John Kratos, che fa il suo ritorno a sorpresa. Il Greek Warrior spiega di aver scelto lui come bersaglio per fare pulizia di arroganti e disturbatori delle libertà individuali. I due russi vengono distrutti facilmente e Kratos preannuncia un nuovo bersaglio sette giorni dopo a Bloody Desperation. L'obiettivo è Jack Leone, trascinato via dall'arena di Bloody Desperation 1x07, e nella puntata seguente il Greek Warrior convince Mr. Attitude a fare da suo manager per una notte nella Playa Wrestling Stars, in modo da renderlo la bestia feroce che era un tempo. Leone viene liberato dopo la partecipazione nella Playa e Kratos si ritrova a dover affrontare Oscar Maldido Canzano, storico rivale, a Bloody Desperation @Vegas 1x09, in un 2/3 Falls match. Canzano vince la prima ripresa, Kratos la seconda ed alla fine è il messicano ad avere la meglio nel primo match ufficiale dal ritorno del Greek Warrior in WBFF Wrestling. A Bloody Desperation 1x10, il Greek Warrior lancia una sfida a Canzano, un Tables match, che viene vinto proprio dal Bald Basterd, capace di portarsi sull'1-1. La resa dei conti arriva a Gates of Hell 2014, il il24 ottobre 2014, in una sfida che coinvolge anche il rientrante Felix Owens. È proprio Owens a vincere la sfida e lasciare dunque in parità Kratos e Canzano. Dopo un agosciante promo che fa parlare di sé a Hallowen Bloody Desperation 1x11, il Bald Basterd affronta Drago per il Desperation Iron Man Championship, ma il campione riesce ad avere la meglio. La settimana dopo, il Greek Warrior lancia una sfida all'altro storico rivale Psycho Roman, un Psycholiseum match a Roma. L'italiano accetta ed i due si affrontano a Bloody Desperation at Colliseum 1x13, dove Roman ha la meglio in una sfida iconica. L'ulteriore disfatta non intacca lo spirito combattivo del Bald Basterd, che lancia una sfida a Canzano a Bloody Desperation 1x13, un Inferno match in cui lo sconfitto dovrà lasciare la WBFF Wrestling... per sempre! La battaglia finale del feud si tiene a Unleash The Fire 2014, il 28 novembre 2014, con Kratos che riesce ad imporsi e chiudere così la rivalità a suo favore, mentre Canzano si ritira per la gioia del General Manager Daisuke Kobayashi. Kratos vs Malcolm - uno scontro sul concetto di esistenza Da fare... La Playa Wrestling Stars (2014-2015) "The Greek Warrior" Kratos - le prime rivalità Kratos entra nella Playa Wrestling Stars fra i membri originali del roster, abbandonando il 'John' nel suo nome. Il Greek Warrior vince il suo primo match ad In Your House - Gold Rush, sconfiggendo John Pelham e Seiya, per poi iniziare un feud con il wrestler giapponese dopo aver perso la finale che vede The Coon diventare il primo Campeon della Playa. La rivalità fra Kratos e Seiya prosegue fino a In Your House - Tomb of Steel, dove il Greek Warrior ha la meglio sul giustiziere del cosmo. Al termine del match, il Bald Basterd viene aggredito dai membri del new Turkish order per un feud che si protrae in R-Pro. Avendo risolto i problemi con Seiya, Kratos si allea con lui e scopre che il wrestler è disponibile a far parte del Team Greece nella Beach Boys Memorial Cup a In Your House - Maracanazo, siccome i suoi poteri sono legati alla mitologia greca. I due lottatori sconfiggono il Team Brazil, formato da Carlos Fortuna e Lennie Mercury, tuttavia al secondo turno vengono sconfitti dal forte Team USA, formato da The Coon e "The Star" Dodds. Alla puntata speciale di That '80s Show #6, rinominata Night of Champions, Kratos combatte per il FWF Heavyweight Championship contro il campione Simon Steed e "Outstanding" Max Liger. È Steed ad aggiudicarsi la contesa. Warrior King of La Playa - The Coon e Yuetsu Joe Nasce un fronte d'alleanza fra The Coon e Kratos, solidificato da un'intesa che pare concreta. Kratos viene aggredito brutalmente dalla fazione americana di John Pelham. Il Greek Warrior a That '80s Show #12 affronta altri cinque lottatori, Lapo Bartolini, Achille Balbo, Eric Dodds, John Pelham e Flavius, arrivando a sconfiggerli, diventando il #1 contender al Walrus King of La Playa. Il campione "Outstanding" Max Liger lo affronta più tardi nello show ed il Greek Warrior lo sconfigge con la combinazione Sparta Kick - Feel The Pain. Il wrestler vince il suo primo titolo nella Playa Wrestling Stars, rinominando la cintura Warrior King of La Playa. Kratos trova un'intesa con The Coon, Liger e Bartolini, che formano la League of Heroes, con l'obiettivo di portare giustizia nella loro amata federazione. A In Your House - World War III, il gruppo affronta il Kommando (tedesco) ed il Conservative Party (americano) in un Survivor Series match. La vittoria va al Kommando, ed il suo leader Heinz Lieder diventa il proprietario della federazione. Da quel momento, con il Kommando al potere, comincia la spirale discendente del Greek Warrior. A That '80s Show #14, il 10 febbraio 2015, Kratos difende la cintura di Warrior King of La Playa contro Max Liger e Lapo Bartolini, con Liger capace di ottenere la vittoria e riprendersi la cintura. Il nuovo wrestler Yuetsu Joe sconfigge Kratos a That '80s Show #17 in uno Street Fight match. A In Your House - Open Rumble, Kratos combatte nel 30 men Open Rumble match, dà vita ad un'ottima prestazione partendo con il #2 ma non arriva fino in fondo, eliminato da Pelham. Allo show #19, il Greek Warrior viene sconfitto da "The Star" Dodds quando Joe arriva a provocargli la sconfitta. La reazione di Kratos avviene nello show #20, quando causa la sconfitta di Joe contro The Coon, ripristinando la sua alleanza con il Procione. Kratos e The Coon formano squadra insieme nello show #21, sconfiggendo Yuetsu Joe e John Pelham, incapaci di mantenere la stessa dinamica di squadra. A quel punto, Coon concede una title shot a Kratos per il Warrior King of La Playa, la sfida si tiene in WBFF Wrestling a Bloody Desperation On The Beach 4x02, in un Beach Brawl match. Dopo una lunga ed avvincente sfida All-Out sulla spiaggia, Coon ha la meglio sul Bald Basterd, ma i due lottatori mantengono il rispetto reciproco e si stringono la mano al termine del match. La sfida seguente del Greek Warrior è la risoluzione dei conti con Yuetsu Joe, prevista a In Your House - Operation Valkyrie, in cui il Bald Basterd ha la meglio su Joe e lo sconfigge, diventando così #1 contender alla cintura di Warrior King of La Playa ancora detenuta da The Coon. Tuttavia, la federazione si prende una lunga pausa e Kratos sfrutta questo periodo per prendere parte ad altri impegni inter-promozionali. Nel Wrestling Soprannomi * The Greek Warrior (WBFF Wrestling, Playa, R-Pro) * Bald Basterd (WBFF Wrestling, Playa, R-Pro) * The Spartan (WBFF Wrestling) Mosse Finali * Feel The Pain (Tornado Forza 5) - schienamento; comune * Kratos Bomb (Black Hole Slam into X-Factor) - schienamento; rara * Wait and Tap (Cattle Mutilation) - sottomissione; comune Trademark Moves * Chaotic Soul (Crucifix Stand, poi lancio contro l'angolo o un oggetto contundente) * Creeping Chaos (Sitout Full Nelson Atomic Drop) * Holy Bridge (Muta Lock modificata) * Kratos Leglock (Legdrop seguita da una presa con le gambe, una sopra il collo e l'altra sulla gola) * Last Breath (Superkick rivolto alla gola che causa soffocamento) - manovra finale all'occorrenza, ma con alto margine d'errore * Rope Insanity (New School Rope Walk + Diving Spear) * Sparta Kick (Middle Air Big Boot) * Temple of Destruction (Musclebuster + Roll-up) * Termopili (Two Handed Chokeslam) Hardcore Moves * Ladder Stretch: Kratos usa una scala per comprimere all'interno l'avversario e poi gettarsi sopra il rivale con un Diving Leg Drop * New Elevation: Kratos usa il cacciavite per colpire l'avversario in un punto in cui è già stato ferito in precedenza, dandogli così un colpo da cui non può momentaneamente reagire * Soul Insanity: Kratos esegue un Belly to Belly Suplex su un Panel of Glass posizionato verticalmente * Trust the Fear: Kratos afferra la mazza chiodata e con questa sfiora l'avversario per distrarlo, eseguendo poi una Power Move per metterlo fuori gioco * You can't see it: Kratos prende della sabbia e la getta negli occhi del rivale per poi stenderlo con una Power Move Brani d'Ingresso * Tema attuale: Immediate Music - "Serenata Immortale" (WBFF Wrestling, La Playa, R-Pro) * Vecchio tema/usato ancora quando entra sulla moto: Skid Row - "Youth Gone Wild" (WBFF Wrestling) * Tema della Chaotic Existence: Immediate Music - "Lacrimosa" (WBFF Wrestling) Titoli Vinti e Riconoscimenti WBFF Wrestling * 1x Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Title marzo 2010 - 30 aprile 2010 * 1x WBFF Survival Title aprile 2006 - 01 maggio 2006 - ritirato dalla dirigenza * 1x WBFF Deadly Shiver Championship marzo 2015 - 29 marzo 2015 - perso immediatamente in un rematch contro Malcolm Clark. * Leader di due stable: Violence Club; Chaotic Existence La Playa Wrestling Stars * 1x King of La Playa dicembre 2014 - 10 febbraio 2015 Curiosità * Kratos prova un'avversione naturale verso le cinture. "Non voglio che la mia carriera venga definita da quanti titoli ho vinto o quanti giorni sono stato campione. Le cinture non fanno per me, voglio solo delle belle storie!" Non a caso, i suoi regni non hanno mai superato i 60 giorni. * La maggior parte delle sue manovre trademark hanno nomi associabili alla mitologia greca. Lo Sparta Kirk refenzia invece il film 300 e la 'famosa scena del calcio spartano'. * Kratos continua a negare ogni volta che si associa il suo nome al Kratos protagonista della serie God of War. Secondo lui "è una pura coincidenza, il mio cognome non è poi così strano: Kratos significa 'potere', se ero giapponese di cognome facevo 'Chikara'. Anche lui ha un problema con gli dei? Bene, molto bene! * Il lottatore tende ad usare diversi riferimenti letterari, ad esempio la Chaotic Existence e la mossa Creeping Chaos sono ispirati dalla mitologia di H.P. Lovecraft. * Il soprannome Bald Basterd è ispirato al film Inglorious Basterds di Quentin Tarantino. * Non è mai stato imbarazzato dalla sua 'testa pelata', anzi, ritiene che faccia bene al suo look. Kratos ha dichiarato di non avere un solo capello in testa da prima ancora del ventesimo compleanno. * Una nota particolare è il suo alter ego travestito da donna Amelia Kratos in WBFF Wrestling. Il lottatore dice che si tratta soltanto di finzione, un suo omaggio personale ad uno fra i personaggi di Twin Peaks. Category:WBFF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Greci Category:Wrestler Europei